


6/26/13

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2008 California Proposition 8 | California Marriage Protection Act, Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA), Established Relationship, M/M, Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On 6/26/13, the U. S. Supreme Court issued its rulings on two "gay rights" cases before it: the Defense of Marriage Act (DOMA) and California's Proposition 8. This is Danny's take on the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6/26/13

**Author's Note:**

> This is all in Danny's voice (literally). You'll figure it out (I hope).
> 
> If you're reading this, I assume that you are interested in and know about the U. S. Supreme Court's rulings on gay rights. If you don't know yet, get thee to CNN.com NOW!

“Wha---shit, hold on . . . Williams here. . . . Who? Angie? Ohmigod, Angie, what’s wrong? Is it Ma and Pop? . . . Whaddya mean, no emergency? . . . Yeah, Ang, you’re one of my two favorite sisters, but it’s, um, it’s four-fucking-thirty in the morning! . . . Ten-thirty for you, well, I’m so pleased. . . .What? The Supreme Court-? Wait, hold on.

Steve? Wake up--yes, of course you are. Angie says the Supreme Court issued its rulings on gay rights . . . Gimme that! Angie, I’m gonna put you on speaker. Some people don’t know how to share, especially with other people’s toys . . . Okay, hit me with it!

. . . Really? No shit? They completely threw out DOMA? That’s fantastic! And that includes the military? Equal rights for military spouses? Hot damn! But that’s just Federal, right? What about the states that ban gay marriage? . . . Oh. Okay, that’s too bad, but you know, we never expected to get everything at once. This is really great. What about Proposition 8?

. . . Oh. So . . .what does that mean? . . . Okay, quick, invest in the catering business in California! They’re going to have weddings up the wazoo! But that doesn’t affect any other states, right? . . . Okay.

. . . . Yeah, no, Ang, we still can’t get married in Hawai'i or Jersey. . . .As matter of fact, I do know exactly how far Newark is from Manhattan. . . We’ll see, okay? Don’t plan anything yet. I mean it, DO NOT!

. . . Yeah, well, it’s a good start. Thanks for calling. No, I appreciate it, really. Okay, talk to you later. Give my love to everyone . . . Yeah, his too. Bye.

. . . .Steven, where are you going? It isn’t even dawn yet; you can’t go swimming in the--what am I saying, of course you can . . . Oh. Celebrate? Hmm, I can do that. . . You think my boss will give me the day off from work? . . . Oh, I’m sure I can think of something! . . .

Okay, today we celebrate. But tomorrow, we go back to work. We’ve got a couple of bills to pass in Hawai’i and New Jersey, you know! . . . Yeah, yeah, Five-0, too. But while we’re protecting the world, let’s not forget about us . . . Oof! You animal! Unhand me . . . Mmm, um, yeah, do that again!”

END

 

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> Winston Churchill said, "Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."


End file.
